Of Disappearances and Deception
by felizespana
Summary: The Ancients have mysteriously disappeared and at the same time a group of hackers are attacking the nations. Little do the nations know that these hackers are in fact a human mafia themselves and are trying to manipulate the nations to their whims.
1. Chapter 1

" A mafia without a leader isn't a _mafia_ – it's a squad of _hired guns_." Arthur hissed at the assembled nations, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

Ludwig gave a long-suffering sigh and ran a hand over his perfectly gelled hair. "Arthur, you know we have no choice but to fight back, even with the ancients gone we have to organize and defend ourselves."

"We aren't even sure these humans are a _threat_ yet! They've just been a bunch of ignorant humans sticking their noses where they don't belong! The mafias shouldn't be reinstated unless we are truly _being threatened._" Arthur retorted, his nose in the air.

"But, Arthur, we're _nations_. Isn't unnecessary curiosity in what we do enough reason for concern? One fantastic search and they know about us. We won't be the only ones in danger – our bosses will be too." Esperanza reasoned, putting a calming hand on the angry Briton's arm.

"Hate to say it, but Artie has a point," Jack added, leaning back in his chair before slinging his boomerang across the room, "They haven't really _done _anything yet. What if they're a bunch of stupid kids who were on Google and happened to come across one of our FaceBooks? It could have been an accident."

"An accident that has been occurring at the same time every day without fail? And for two hours, _at least_?" Natalya snapped, shaking her leg in agititation.

Arthur groaned softly, looking to the other former Mafia right hands for back up. Kiku shook his head slightly and Askel just seemed to be above the entire thing.

He tried once more, "We have no leaders. Azteca, Romulus, Aldrick, Kevan and Orsay are _gone_.* What productive thing can we do without their help?"

Esperanza leaned back in her chair and grinned. "Easy. We find a way to bring them back." The assembled nations stared at her. "Oh, don't look at me like you haven't thought of it before. The ancients _cannot die_, or else they would not have come back to us before. Something, or someone, brought them back the last time."

Ludwig looked up at her with curiosity. "But how do we find out what, or as you implied _whom_ did bring them back?"

Esperanza, Askel and Arthur locked eyes before replying, "Magic."

* * *

><p>Alfred raised a brow as Esperanza explained the 'emergency meeting' to him. "So, let me get this straight. You, Artie and Askel are going to attempt to recall the ancient powers so we can have our parents back?"<p>

Esperanza paused in her pacing and shrugged. "Pretty much. With a breach of technology _this big_, something needs to be done." She turned to Alfred, chewing on her lip anxiously. "Speaking of the breach, you and Eduard found _nothing_?"

"Nothing at _all_. Whatever computer geniuses hacked our systems have given us a run for our money. I even called in the CIA and _they_ couldn't find out who did it. These people are good, Es. Scary good." He sighed, flopping back onto his bed and closing his eyes as Esperanza sat beside him. Her thin fingers stroked his hair comfortingly.

"It isn't your fault, Al. We'll try again and hope they make a mistake. These are humans, they aren't perfect." Alfred snorted.

"You say that like we _are_."

* * *

><p>The three magically inclined nations walked together deep into the forest surrounding the mansion the three North American nations shared* later that night.<p>

Askel turned to Esperanza, who was worrying the golden bracelets that lined her arms. "_Venn, må du slappe av. Det verste som kunne skje ville være at ingenting skjer_." *

Arthur snorted. "No, the worst that could happen is that one of us uses too much spirit energy and cause a national disaster in our country."

Esperanza hit him with her elbow. "He's trying to be positive, _callate_, we have a job to do."

"I'm merely saying-!" Arthur began before promptly shutting his mouth as the trio entered a clearing.

"We're here." Esperanza said simply, rubbing her arms as a cool breeze swept through the previously warm night air.

Askel was the first to take a step forward. "I take it you weren't the first one to discover this place, Håper?"

"No, Matthew was. For some reason it was always easier for him to get in touch with the nature spirits of our continent – mother included." Esperanza nudged Arthur forward. "Azteca and Maya* no longer hate the Old World – you're perfectly safe."

Arthur spluttered. "I am _not_ afraid! Just… Cautious."

Askel smirked slightly. "And I'm a girl. Esperanza, would you like to do the honors?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chivalry is _dead_ boys, but cowardice lives." Before her two male companions could respond, she stepped into the clearing, shedding the dark cloak she was wearing as she went.

Arthur, blushing slightly as he took in Esperanza's Aztec-reminiscent clothing, fell into step after her, with the ever-stoic Askel close behind.

If any of the trio looked behind them, they would have spotted their magical familiars* resting just outside of the clearing, watching them protectively. However, looking back would have been admitting they were afraid of the outcome – and they didn't need to be reminded of that fear anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Ohmai, look who's back? And with a multi-chaptered fic, too? –gasps— So, here I am, writing away during my school's research period when I get the idea to write a Mafia!AU fic. So, here we are!<p>

The Mafias are as follows:

**North America** (America, Mexico, Canada, New Mexico, New York, and Quebec –New Mexico in my headcanon is tied more closely to Mexico so here we go.)

**Latins** (Almost all of the Roman Empire's old territories.)

**Nordics** (Plus Antarctica… You will see why later)

**Germanics **(Well, you know these guys)

**Russians **(If you didn't know these guys you'd become one with Russia)

**Oceanics **(Australia, New Zealand, Wy, nations like that)

**Asians **(You know these guys too.)

Azteca/Maya – She can be seen as both North America and the Aztec Empire. They were once two separate women who merged together as one when the Europeans began settling the continent. They merged to better protect the small nations – d'aww motherhood. Anyway, it's why Canada and America will sometimes refer to Mexico as 'sis' even if – no, I'm not gonna spoil it for ya'll.

Romulus – ROMAN EMPIRE! Do I need to elaborate on him? I don't think I do. xD

Aldrick – Germania~ I'm not going to elaborate on him, either.

Kevan – Ancient Scandavia! He looks a lot like Denmark, and acts like him too, if we're going there. He's pretty chill, but I'm not going to say too much about him because that will ruin the surprise :D.

Orsay – The personification of the Oceanic region of the Map of the World. She pretty much plays mommy to the Oceanic nations. She's considered an Ancient because she's been around as long as that area's been around – a _very _long time.

_Venn, må du slappe av. Det verste som kunne skje ville være at ingenting skjer_. - Friend, you need to relax. The worst that could happen would be that nothing happens. Oh, Norway, how I love thee… (You guys do know he is Norway, yes? Jack's Australia.)

When Mafia meetings are called they are mostly called in America and the North America mafia members all chill in one of Al's hugeass mansions that he built from scratch. Yupyup.

I covered this in the first note~

Okay, so I should explain the whole thing now:

The Ancients have mysteriously disappeared and at the same time a group of hackers are attacking the nations. Little do the nations know that these hackers are in fact a human mafia themselves and are trying to manipulate the nations to their whims.

:O Oh noes!

I hope you enjoyed it~

Besos,

feliz


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello there~! Since I got bored after publishing the first chapter, I decided to update~ (You all should be worshipping my boredom because some of my best plot bunnies come from it). I realize that I forgot some notes in the first chapter and I apologize for doing so, but here they are~!

**Jack** is Australia and **Askel** is Norway. In this chapter we will meet **Vera** (New Zealand) and **Piper **(Wy).

The 'familiars' are: Flying Mint Bunny (England), Norway's Troll (Who has yet to be named, any ideas?) and Ocelotl the Jaguar (Jaguar the Jaguar belongs to Mexico).

Ocelotl paced around the opening of the clearing, sharp canines bared in her irritation. She could feel Xochitl's* anxiety even from this distance and longed to sprint over and comfort her, but her nation needed to do this alone - even if it killed Ocelotl to let her do so.

"She'll be fine, Ocelotl, they all will." Minty comforted, resting on Ocelotl's back in an attempt to comfort her. The jaguar pressed her nose to the rabbit's while locking eyes with the misty troll behind them. "Will they be okay?"

He looked towards the middle of the clearing as blue, green and purple smoke began to rise out of the grass and nodded. "They know what they're doing."

"We can only hope." Ocelotl replied, sending an aura of comforting energy to her dear nation. _Be strong, dearest_.

Esperanza closed her eyes and envisioned Azteca and Aldrick, together as it was common knowledge that there was something romantic between the two before they disappeared off of the face of the earth, in front of her - tangible, _alive_ - as she attempted to call their spirits back. Her words were in a language long forgotten in her lands, a language that only she and her mother still remembered. The nature magic of her ancient people poured from her fingertips.

Arthur took a deep breath before he began reciting the latin incantation that would, _according to Esperanza, _bring back Romulus and Orsay. There was a soft tugging at the back of his head and Romulus's booming laughter and Orsay's coy smile filled his mind. He fought the urge to push the images back and instead called up more of them. Arthur steeled his resolve and exhaled deeply as the green animation magic joined the deep blue of Esperanza's nature magic.

Askel hesitantly drew the image of the smiling Kevan from the recesses of his mind and began to whisper softly in Norwegian, his words loosing any meaning as he rebuilt his father from the memories, from the land he once roamed alone and from the children he left behind after being taken so abruptly from this world. The creation magic seemed reluctant to form and Askel couldn't help but smile because he just _knew _it was because Kevan hated to be bothered from even the lightest of

sleeps.

And then, a burst of light.

"…Did it work?"

"Arthur, shut up. We're all still a little blinded from that."

"…I'm not…"

"No one _asked you_, Askel."

_A quiet chuckle_.

"She has your personality, Maya."

"Of course she does. Someone had to get it."

_More quiet laughter, steadily growing louder as the group meandered closer_.

Arthur and Esperanza shared a look and Askel raised a curious eyebrow. Maybe, just maybe, it had worked…

"Ludwig has Aldrick's, obviously. And… Feliciano takes after you, Romulus?"

"And Matthias is most definitely your son. There's not a doubt there."

Esperanza looked torn between fainting and shrieking with joy. (Arthur was secretly a little glad Esperanza had refrained from shrieking because it saved everyone's ears from bleeding.) Askel paled at the sound of Kevan's voice and Arthur really _really _just wanted to run and hide like a frightened rabbit.

_The laughter and voices finally stopped as the two groups stood about five feet away from one another_.

Maya - tall, proud, beautiful, dangerous - grinned and held out a hand to Esperanza, who ignored it in favor of sprinting towards her mother and throwing her arms around her mother and squeezing. There was a jumble of different languages before mother and daughter settled on a mix of English and squealing. Aldrick granted the pair a small smile before he was pulled into the embrace.

Romulus - even taller than Maya, arrogant, smiling, happy - smirked at Arthur before opening his arm for a hug. Arthur looked at him like he was absolutely _mad_ (and it could be argued that he was) and took a hesitant step forward. Romulus's smirk dropped into an encouraging smile and Arthur willing walked towards him, not for a hug but to make sure that that giant idiot was actually corporeal. A quick poke to the muscled bicep and Arthur found himself enveloped in an airtight embrace. (Arthur had forgotten how warm Romulus's hugs were.) Orsay - with her maternal air, kind smile, and tenacious attitude - stood a little away from them and while Romulus's smirk had faded, hers had remained. Like most of the world, Orsay took pleasure in causing Arthur discomfort and watching him squirm gave her intense satisfaction.

Kevan - tallest of the four, silly, constantly grinning and happy - just grinned at Askel, who finally dropped his stoic facade and grinned back, running towards him and hugging him tightly. Despite his grumbling, he did miss Kevan and his smiles (even if he had Matthias's instead) and not many things can match the hug of a parent. Kevan resisted the urge to spin Askel around with glee, choosing to instead ruffle his hair and grin like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world.

Esperanza, Maya and Aldrick broke away first. "We have so much to tell you!"

"I imagined as much, but right now... home?" Maya smiled kindly and Romulus beamed.

"Home?" he repeated and Askel just laughed.

"_Home_."

Alfred was pacing. Again. Vera was sure that if he paced in that one spot for much longer that there would be a track of his progress and Esperanza would have a very fun time yelling at him.

_Again_.

It was a never ending cycle with the New World, actually. But she didn't mind. It was a very interesting show. Looking up at Alfred (Arthur's golden boy, always had been and always will be, the entire commonwealth knew it even if Arthur and Alfred didn't.) Vera quirked a brow. The pacing had momentarily stopped and Alfred had taken up post by the window.

"They should be home by now…" he murmured, squinting so he could see better in the black night. He wasn't known for being patient and that was his _sister_, dammit. If something happened to her and he wasn't there to be her hero it would be on his conscience _forever_. And that was a very long time, thankyouverymuch.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Magic is a-."

"Very precise and temperamental process. Yeah, I know. I've heard it before. But _seriously_, V. It's been five hours."

"I'm worried too, Alfred. But you can't rush things like this. One of them could very well _die_ in this process and it will be your fault for rushing them."

"…Why do you hate me, Vera?"

"You happen to be very hate-able." A new, quieter voice answered and Matthew padded into the room, carrying a very sleepy Piper in his arms. When Vera turned to face him he smiled sheepishly. "Jack tried to put her down but she insisted that you do it so I brought her to you."

Vera smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for that. C'mere, Pipes." She took the little girl in her arms and bumped Matthew in the shoulder. "Deal with your idiot brother for me?"

"I do it for the good of the rest of the world, Vera. Good night, Piper~" He smiled at her before flopping down on the couch and watching Alfred as he began to pace again. "You're going to get dizzy, you know."

Alfred waiting until Vera and Piper left to respond. "You want to date her, you know."

"That is completely irrelevant but since we're talking about wanting to date people, you've wanted to get into Es's pants for the past two decades and have failed. Miserably." Alfred deflated.

"Shut up, I'm getting there."

"Well, Arthur's a hell of a lot closer than you are. So is Francis, and Gilbert, and Ivan, and Jack and-"

"Fuck your shit, Matthew." Alfred's head snapped to the window when a familiar growl broke the typical silence of midnight. "They're back!"

"And the ancients?" Matthew ran to the window as Lovino, Ludwig, and Vera made their way down the stairs, all startled by Alfred's excited yell.

"…Holy shit it worked. The ancients are with them."

Lovino stared out of the window in disbelief. "Dio mio, it is too late for this shit." Ludwig nodded grudgingly in agreement. Vera clapped her hands over her mouth. "But it actually _worked_! Look!"

Hi guys!

I'm really really sorry for the megauberlate update but to make up for it, have a huge post! Yayyyy!

So I couldn't post all summer because I was busy and a bunch of other things got in the way but since it's the school year and I have to ton of frees - you get more updates! -cue happydancing-

So, I will try to update this and A Little Thing Called L O V E every other week. Try to expect this on Fridays, though. Because I have five frees on fridays - three in the morning and two in the afternoon.

I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and liked it enough to review (and even those who read it and didn't review). You guys give me the inspiration to write more and it's just lovely.

besos,

feliz


End file.
